1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a composition for removing a photosensitive resin film from a baseboard for an integrated circuit following formation of a tin-lead solder circuit on the baseboard, and a method for performing the removal of the photosensitive resin film from the integrated circuit baseboard following formation of the tin-lead circuit on the baseboard.
2. Prior Art
At the present time, in the production of integrated circuit base boards, for the purpose of removing the photosensitive resin film on the base board which has become unnecessary after a tin-lead solder circuit has been formed on the baseboard, an alkali solution such as a caustic soda, caustic potash or sodium carbonate solution has been employed to dissolve the photosensitive resin film. However, since these alkali solutions have the inherent property to etch-dissolve the solder as well as the photosensitive resin film, the solder circuit formed on the IC base board is etch-dissolved, resulting in the production of an unacceptable product.
In order to solve the problem of dissolution of the tin-lead solder circuit in the alkali solution of the prior art improved compositions and methods have been sought.